Another Evening, Another Night
by anggunfriendha.christamella
Summary: Perhaps it just a regular evening, a regular nights like the evenings and nights before. . . But there are always the somethings new between them. . . first fanfic, please bare with me, check it out


**Another Evening, Another Night**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KWMS neither do Eternal Flame, both are belongs to Fujiwara Hiro-sensei and Human Nature**

**. . .**

Misaki was sleeping in the living room in the afternoon. She just finished all of her cleaning and tidy up chores, in her house she's lived with her husband, Takumi after their marriage. She cleaned up their bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, dining room, family room, Takumi's office, and the living room. She's cleaned every inch and every corners of their house nonetheless and she makes a new decoration at the dining room and their bedroom too. And it made a sense of romantic things that she can't believed she did it after she had finished the decoration. But after all she was in happiness.

A while ago…

"Well, nothing bad at all. I wish it made a sense of a good mood and situation. I hope Takumi would love it." As she said while made a finishing touch with a red ribbon on the flower arrangements are made in a vase and place it at the center of dinner table.

Once her chores completed, she's make her way to the kitchen took a slice of strawberry short cake from refrigerator and made a cup of lemon tea, then go to the living room. She intends to wait Takumi, came home from his work in the hospital while sitting in the living room and read the magazines. But apparently the gently autumn breeze in the afternoon was not able to keep her from feeling sleepy and tired, and then her eyes are tempting to sleep in her subconscious seduction. Before long she was asleep on the couch with reclining position. There was a cup of hot lemon tea and now it was already cold, also a half strawberry cake pieces on the coffee table beside her. That did not get touched and spends longer, because she totally swept up in the rhythm of the breeze in the afternoon.

She was wearing blue shorts and a white tank top with white lily motif and blue tinge on the bottom left of the tank top and a large loose of Takumi white shirt that she deliberately wore. She felt that she missed her husband on that afternoon, but instead of calling him she finally chose to excite at her husband's favorite white shirt. She tied the two ends of the shirt be the one in the middle of her stomach making it look sexy. Her black hair curled up into bun but it's getting a half messy already, made her looked cute and more though Misaki was sleeping. On her chest, she held the magazines could be turned back and forth just for a while before she finally succumbs to her desires. She was immersed in the island of dreams and fall asleep peacefully.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Takumi has recently completed to handle the patient files since that morning. He quickly cleared his belongings and headed to the hospital parking lot to take the car. He took a glance to saw on his cell phone and checking email, messages, and missed call list. There are two email from a fellow physician who's his co-worker asked for his opinion on matters relating to the patient or the medicines also, three missed calls from Gerard, the half brother who was ignored by Takumi and there are two messages from Gerard who asked him to contact him as soon as he receives the text, which once again had been ignored by him. Takumi knew his brother at most only wanted to tease him again between his busy-time. Then, there are more than two messages from his hospital client, three of Mr. X and Mr. Y, four from Mr. A, Mr. G, etc., but there was no sign of a message or a call from Misaki.

"Hmm, this is strange, although usually she got busy, but she always let me to know it. I could send a message to her during lunch and when coffee break time at 3 pm before, but why she not even reply it? What's wrong with her? She had to said that she would get a bit busy today, but why ...? "Takumi thinking the possibilities that occur to his sweet wife on the way he went home.

On the way home he stopped by the groceries to buy wholesale fruit and vegetables as well as meat, because he was planning to make a steak and a few dishes as a surprise to Misaki. After paying at the cashier he was rushed to the next store to buy a bouquet of red roses as a gift for her. Some girls see him in all the way to his car looked trying to attract his attention, but unfortunately they had to be gutted because Takumi is not at all interested in them, not even any glance for them, he just focused on his wife was waiting for him at home. Some of them seem to complain and disappointed. Takumi choose immediately came to the house.

He wants to prepare a surprise for Misaki, because today is a special day. Today was their first officially day of dating, their anniversary. Not long after, Takumi finally arrived at home. But he found oddities in his home. Their house seems empty and dark. His heart fluttered, Takumi immediately broke into the house and shouted for Misaki to panic.

"Misaki! Misaki, I'm home! Misa…ki ... eh?" His eyes glued to the gorgeous-shapely figure being asleep in the living room. Misaki seems to squirm before switching positions of her sleep position so that looks very sweet and very tempting for some reason in the eyes of Takumi. Takumi smiled blushed to see Misaki's behavior, he put his entire luggage into the kitchen, but left a bouquet of flowers he bought on a table in the living room. He soon returned to the living room and sat down beside his beautiful wife. He could not resist caressing her pretty face, and he rubbed her cheek softly, when holding his wife's palm.

"Oh God, why did You create her as beautiful as this? I can't wait to hug her, to kiss her ..." His mind drifted. He didn't know why Misaki is looked very sweet in his eyes, he doesn't understand why his heart was trembling and his heart was beating like mad seeing that gorgeous yet beautiful creature in front of him now. He then gently kissed her forehead, making Misaki's body jerked, but still unconscious, making a small murmured let out from Misaki lips.

"Mmmh ... Takumi ... hhmm ..." Then her small murmur was re-made as Takumi heart skipped beating. _Deeghh_. His face blushed now, it really made his feels crazy. He finally had enough. He grabbed the sleeping princess in his arms, making a sweetest girl who is now his wife, who was still living in her dream island gasped and woke up.

"Eeehhh? Errrr ..."

"Misa-chan, I don't know if you missed me all that time to the extent, even when you sleep you had dreaming of me." He says cheerfully while was hugging his wife and kissing her on both cheeks alternately. Making Misaki suddenly aware that like there was a large gong rang out on her ear and hit her chest so hard that she was surprised about Takumi's act.

"Ta-Takumi? Takumi?! Takumi!"

"It's very good to heard that, Misa-chan. I am so happy, it's like Misa-chan is won't going away from me. I hear you my dear, you say it while sleeping ... Aahh, Misa-chan aishiteru ..." Takumi teased continuously without releasing his arms make Misaki didn't know what to do with embarrassment. Her face was so red as a boiled crab or a ripe tomato. With all her might she tried to hold back and stop her husband actions that embarrassed her. But the comparison of their strength is not the same force, because she just woke up while her power has not recovered from shock of suddenly embraced, making Misaki finally gave in to hug back her husband.

"Takumi wa aho, baka hentai uchuujin ..." She muttered from behind her husband's folded arms.

Takumi just chuckled as he continued to hold her, he rubbed her back it makes Misaki more relaxed. A few minutes later Misaki looked up, her amber eyes stare at the glowing of emerald orb in front of her. Making Takumi could not bear to land a kiss to Misaki lips. It was a gentle kiss yet a soft kiss. Then he let go of Misaki while she's still had her flushed face and said,

"Misa-chan, tadaima."

"Okaerinasai, Takumi." Then both of them were giggling. They sat together on the couch to enjoying the remnants of dusk started to leave streaks of red in the sky, that going to be a black sky just now.

"Misa-chan?"

"Hmm, Takumi, have I been told you don't call me by that name? Er, what is it?"

Takumi took the bouquet of flowers he had bought earlier and gave it to his wife.

"I don't know how say it, but this day is so special for me, I wanted to share it with you, happy anniversary since we first date, sweetheart."

Misaki blushed again, did not think Takumi still remember the first moment of their date on that time. She received the bouquet with a full happiness.

"Thank you, Takumi. But you know it's not just a special day for you, but for us."

"Hey, why don't we celebrate? We were alone, in our homes. You shower and get ready, while I would cook the dishes, and when you're done we take turns? I shower and you can help me to set the table while waiting in the dining room, how it sounds, my dear? "

"Hmmm, sounds good. Well I'll get ready. "Misaki immediately go to their room, while Takumi to the kitchen to prepare food. But before that ...

"Misaki?"

"Yes?"

"You know, honey, your taste in fashion was slightly better. Your clothes is fit you perfectly." He says grinning to teasing Misaki, making her face flushed in a shade of red and ran back while shouting upset to him.

"Baka hentai uchuujin!"

Takumi just chuckled to hear that. Misaki quickly showered and got ready. While getting ready, she set up the clothing for Takumi and put it on their bed. She also not forget to preparing a surprise in the bathroom for her dear alien. Aromatherapy candles of apple and lavender scented are relaxing to smell about, she was preparing hot water for a bath, soap and shampoo for her alien, as well as a clean towel. She wore a long strapless navy blue dress which hugged her beautiful curve of her body, her hair rolled up into a messy bun, with bangs that frame her face, then a natural makeup with a sweep of peach on her cheeks and a natural pink lipstick that makes her even sweeter. She wore a long coat that closes most of her body intentionally to surprise her husband.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen with his alien powers, Takumi cook very quickly. He prepared the steak in purchasing, moisten it with spices and let the marinade seep past and put it in the fridge. He washed the vegetables, cut it, and then put it in a bowl to make a salad. Meanwhile he is also prepared tomato soup and boiled potatoes. Later, he was grilling steaks with medium cooked and set it on a plate. He prepares potato mash and put it into the dish. He making fruit parfait and caramel pudding with chocolate sauce that Misaki loved the most. Setting up in a bowl of tomato soup and poured the sauce on top touch the steak. Only in less than 40 minutes he completed all of their special dinner menu, the appetizers, main course and dessert. No wonder Misaki called him an alien. Takumi smiled at her work and then took off his apron.

Coinciding with that Misaki already headed to the kitchen, the smell of cooked food made her stomach grumble hunger. Fortunately, Takumi doesn't hear it, if he had heard it ... Misaki didn't want to continue her thought because when it happened, there might cause their dinner can't go along well because she will be busy to chasing the noisy Takumi who's teased her about it.

"Takumi ..." She called him softly. Takumi turned and smiled at Misaki finished up, she was very pretty, he thought. But Takumi a little bit surprised with the coat Misaki used. Before he could ask, Misaki immediately pushed him upward the stair, into their room to take a bath and get ready.

"Come on, go shower, I'll do the rest. Don't be worry, I will not ruining your work, Takumi. I'm not using the stove by the way, so it is all right." Misaki said while pushing her husband into their bedroom. And Takumi was chuckled again at the words of his wife.

"All right, all right. I'll be back in 10 minutes." He said with a wink, making Misaki a little upset with her husband's naughty face when he had his smirk. Then she shouted.

"Baka Takumi! Just go and take a quick shower there! Pervert alien!"

Takumi immediately fled to their rooms, before the salad bowl that is being held by her thrown to his face. Misaki sighed, her emotions had already subsided now. She felt a little guilty for her act just now. If she was really threw the salad bowl to him – that is for sure – the situation will be more severe, the rooms she had cleaned were went dirty and they may not have the salad for dinner.

Misaki was organize the whole food that made by Takumi to the table in the dining room. The lights had been deliberately switch off. It is relieved her that Takumi seems to have not noticed that the condition in the dining room has changed. When finished setting the table, Misaki reveals the curtain to the side and tied in ribbon and opened the window, the sky was beautiful were decorated with stars. She then lit the candles on the table and turned on the lights in the corners of the dining room so that adds a romantic impression in their dining room.

Meanwhile, Takumi who arrived in his bedroom was a little surprised by decorating their rooms. There are some flower arrangements as a sweetener in the room with a different layout of the items in their room, a bed facing the balcony, the changing colors of the window curtains, and the other things.

"Wow, so this is what she did all day long? No wonder she didn't get to reply my messages. Misa-chan, why do you never cease to amaze me?" He thought and smiling. Even when he went into the bathroom, he was – again – surprised by his wife's treatment. He didn't think instead the usual bath become so relaxed and enjoyable. But Takumi can't enjoy a long bath with, he doesn't want his wife waiting too long. So he finished his bath sooner and immediately wear a semi casual tuxedo suits that were chosen by Misaki. Once finished he immediately down to the dining room to see Misaki.

Misaki smiled at Takumi's arrival. She had let go of her coat and stood to welcome Takumi . Takumi was speechless suddenly when he has been attacked by his very charming wife 's appearance. He was amazed and fascinated byMisaki's appearance. While Misaki trying hard to struggling against the pheromone that radiate out from Takumi appearance that also equally cool to her. Her face looked flushed a shade of red.

"Misa-chan, you're really sly. After this I have to punish you ."

"Ta-taku-mi, don't, don't be stupid. Let's eat!" Misaki seemed nervous so replied stammering.

Takumi smiled, he pulled Misaki into his arms as he whispered in her ear

"Why do you always know how to make me crazy like this anyway? You really sly." The intimate and seductive pitched whisper it makes Misaki face increasingly to be so red like a ripe tomato.

"Shu-shut up, pervert."

"Ara ... Misa - chan. Arigatou ne ... You 've been hard works today to celebrate our anniversary. I love the decorations you're done."

"Er, sorry Takumi, actually I, er, on this day ... mmhh ... I-I forgot. So-sorry, I'm sorry." Misaki bowed as if realizing her mistake, because forgetting the special day.

Takumi smiled while stroking Misaki cheek gently and said, "That's okay. I like that part, Misa-chan. I love all that Misaki doing. Well, if Misa-chan forgot, it doesn't matter, because soon I will punish Misa-chan." His smile turned into a grin Misaki most hated, hated aka it is mean really love. Hohohohoho.

Misaki shudder to imagine what her alien's husband had said. Takumi see her facial expression change in the past, chuckled and invited her to sit down to eat.

"Come on, Misa-chan, don't daydream! Aaah, I know, you can't wait huh? Oohh, Misa-chan was so sly once."

"Ba-baka! Not like that stupid! Usui baka! "Misaki pouted a bit but blushes as she snapped his hand and punched him – trying looked upset – but not refuse to sit in the chairs Takumi provided, while Takumi take a seat in front of Misaki, merrily laughing.

"Ne, Misa-chan, who do you mean by 'Usui'?" He still teasing his wife. Misaki gasped as she blushed, she was silent because she can't reply to her husband temptation.

"It is enough Takumi ..."

Misaki bit her lower lip to contain her emotions, feelings somehow now, irritated, annoyed, embarrassed, wanting to cry but also want to laugh because happy, but it is not Misaki if she should frankly in front of the alien like Takumi, in some particular thing for sure. Takumi smiled meaningfully see Misaki expression, he decided to stop teasing her and poured wine into a glass. He handed her the glass of wine on Misaki, Misaki blushed and smiled when receive it. He remembered that night is not the time to make her get angry at having to respond to his joke.

"So , we're make up, right?"

"Who wants to make up with an alien like you?!"

"Misa-chan, if you make a face like that again, I'm really going to punish you in a minute right here, right now, you know ... And I'm not kidding, sweetheart."

"I-I do nothing ... W-what the hell Takumi?" Misaki looked away, she felt his face become hot because the blushed.

"Cheers?" Takumi raised his wine glass toward Misaki and Misaki also raised her glass then their clinking the glasses together.

"Cheers"

"For Misaki and our marriage."

"Hmm." Misaki nodded in agreement, smiling at Takumi.

"For my project that being worked on at the hospital with a doctors team."

"Hmmm."

"For the future of our families, our children who will be born next year, I hope we can have ten children."

"Hmm ..." Misaki nodded her head then shocked after realizing the words of Takumi said. "Huh? What? Baka Hentai Uchuujin! Where you get that from? Who says we're going to have ten children and was born the next year?"

"Hee? Misa-chan doesn't want to? I'm hurt ... "Takumi pouted when put a sad face with the eyes like a dog that pleading.

"Ta-Takumiii, stop ... That your eyes ... uugghh, okay-okay, but not as much as it did you know?"

"It's okay Misa-chan, I will work hard for it."

"Ba-baka! What the hell are you talking Takumi!"

"Well, here's just two of us, it's okay, right?"

"..."

Misaki could not say another word, she took a sip of wine in her glass and began to take a fork and knife for the steak and then a spoon to eat the soup, her face was flushed when it is. Takumi chuckled then follow Misaki to start eating.

"Misa-chan, Itadakimasu."

"I-itadakimasu."

They ate their dinner meal in peace. Misaki really enjoying the food made by Takumi, her face seemed a little surprised but she is actually an expression that she really liked the dishes.

"Is something wrong, Misa-chan?"

"No, no. nothing's wrong, it just… you know, this is so delicious. Hmm, yummy. You know Takumi, you never fail to impress me simply by eating everything you'd cooked. You're great. Thank you, Takumi."

This time it was Takumi who's blushing, a pink blush on his cheeks made more fascinating his handsome face, but he was a little embarrassed respond the praise from his beautiful wife. He was very pleased. They resumed their romantic dinner while chatting and joking lightly. Finished her eating, Misaki clear the table, but Takumi draw Misaki to the veranda on the second floor, while closing her eyes.

"Takumi, why all of sudden? What is wrong, why should my eyes closed? Where are we going?" Misaki bombard Takumi with many questions at once. Once again Takumi just chuckled, then replied,

"Ne , ne Misa-chan, I can't answer all your questions at once, wait a minute, we're going up."

They then reached the second floor, "Don't open your eyes first, okay dear?" Takumi keep his hands off Misaki's eyes but still told her to close her eyes. Takumi opened the door that connects to the veranda and pulled her waist closer to him and walked to the veranda and whispered, "Now open your eyes, dear."

Misaki slowly opened his eyes, momentarily speechless amazement at the sight that evening. Takumi smiled at Misaki face expressions are beaming. The night sky was clear so the stars clearly visible and seemed so beautifully adorn the horizon. The cool night breeze blew Misaki 's hair that hangs on the side of her face. Made her relax in the arms of the man she loved. She turned to look at Takumi amazement face.

"How you get to know tonight so beautiful?"

"You know, Misa-chan, scenic views of the evening tonight only mediocre when compared to the beauty that is in front of me at this time, you can't be compared with any kind of beauty."

Misaki flushed back and tried to change the subject. "Er, Takumi, you remember a few years ago when we walk in the Bunkasai event on Yumesaki high school?"

"Well , why a sudden?"

"Just answer the question..." Misaki voice suddenly became panicked, Takumi is aware of it then chuckled and replied,

"Misa-chan, don't pouted, please. Or you know, that I'll really should to punish you. Of course I still remember. The first time you responded toward my feelings, today in the same night a few years ago right at this present hour."

"Hey, I'm not asking you to remember the hour, baka Takumi."

Takumi chuckled again see Misaki responded his joke.

"You know, Misa-chan? Everything related to you unconsciously made immediately recall every detail, time, place, feeling at the time, and everything. This includes years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds. Want to mention exactly?"

"Takumi, come on …" Misaki had wanted to protest him, but her husband was cut talks.

"Misa-chan, now I want you to enjoy this evening." He said, kissing her forehead and cheeks was from the side, still hugging her from behind. "Did I tell you, you are so beautiful today?"

"Hmm."

"All right, I'll say it now and I would say despite again and again, because Misaki was gorgeous from the moment we met, when I was interested in being your stalker aliens, when we're together, when we get married, today, tomorrow, and forever, you're still the most beautiful and I want to Misa-chan is pretty just for myself."

"..." Misaki could not say anything, she was speechless. She just turned to look at her husband's face and was stunned when her amber eyes met with his emerald eyes that seemed to hypnotize her just to trust his word without any doubt.

"I love you." Takumi said while kissing Misaki lips gently and full of his emotion, when then Misaki replied the kiss softly too.

"I love you too, Takumi." Misaki hugging Takumi and hides her red face in her husband's arms. Takumi gently stroked her back while humming a song for angel in her arms. With a soft voice he sang it for her.

_Close your eyes give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming?_

_Is this burning? An eternal flame…._

Misaki let go of his arms for a moment to realize that the song was very familiar sound in her ears. Smile on her lips no longer be withheld, she was very happy. Takumi smiled and continued singing ...

_I believe it's mean to be, darling_

_I watch you when you are sleeping, you belong with me_

_Do you feel the same? Am I only dreaming_

_Or is this burning? An eternal flame_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain_

_My whole life so lonely, You come and ease the pain_

_I don't wanna lose this feeling…_

"Takumi…" She whisper so soft to him barely audible but clear enough for him to heard it.

"Yes, darling…"

"Me too…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't wanna lose this feeling too."

"I know, I love you, Misa-chan. I love you and always do."

"I love you too, Takumi…"

They stay for while there and enjoying their moment at the time. The night was just a regular night, a usual evening like the nights and the evenings before. Where every time they enjoy to spent their time together. But there are always the new things that they feel in each time while they are together, which makes them even more to love one another and make their love become more strongest than before.

_End_

A/N:

Hello everyone, this is my first Maid-sama fan fiction, I wish is not that bad at all. I dedicated this one shot story as a surprise present for my beloved friends, Love4Dreams (her nickname or I should said her pen name on fanfic), because today is her birthday. Love4Dreams-chan, otanjyoubi omedeto, wish you all the best, wish for your best future and for your success.

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. . .

Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you …. *set a fireworks . . . Bangs! The color of the sparkler was sparkling on the sky*

Please let me know, what do you think about this short story? Thanks for all, arigatou minna-san.

Jaa mata ne. Love and peace. Chris.


End file.
